What is inside, Never disappear
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Hiccup is living his life as always. But he feels also something really important inside him, something that returned in his thoughts after a long time, and that he has always found hard to face. Originally called OLD THOUGHTS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Hiccupisnotuseless, and I'm here to present youmy new story! Some of you know my story "Happiness in trouble", that isn't finished yet. I wanted to thank all the readers and reviewers of it, especially HideousZippleback. I love your reviews, and also your advices about the language! Yes, because I'm not an English or American** **boy. No, I'm from Italy! A great place, rich of great monuments and beautiful cities, mountains, seas, and so ...**

**But I love English language, and I'm writing this stories also to exercise with it. And also because I LOVE this incredible movie called HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

**This story will mix both the movie and the books. But I have to admit something: I don't really enjoy the books of Cressida Cowell. Not that they aren't interesting, but there are some parts of them that I can't stand. Not all, obviously, but there are some that are really impressive and disturbing!**

**Besides, I think the movie is BETTER, because I can't imagine how to put all the things of the books in a movie version. I mean, how could the Alvin's book version appear in a movie?! And then, also the characterization of some characters, like Hiccup, Fishlegs and Stoick, isn't so beautiful for me. But these are just my thoughts, if you like them, then read and enjoy them!**

**And now, enjoy this beautiful story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Httyd or its characters. They're all related to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**Old Thoughts**

Chapter 1

Hiccup sat on the bench near the twins' house and thought. Everyone was noticing it; Hiccup always had some thought in his head from a long time. But nobody managed to discover what the intelligent boy was thinking about.

Stoick tried to ask him it that morning, but the boy just answered he was in late for the lesson at the Academy.

At the Academy, also Astrid asked him what was going on with him in those days, but Hiccup didn't say anything. The Hofferson girl tried everything, also approaching him seductively and trying to give him a kiss.

And then also Gobber tried to figure out what his little apprentice was worried about, but also with him Hiccup acted normally as if everything was normal.

In reality, Hiccup wasn't worried about anything. He was justthoughtful, about something that nobody could discover so easily.

It was something Hiccup hated and also loved thinking about. Something relly important, something really beautiful and mysterious. Something that never let him alone.

"Sometimes my life can be really hard. Now I found happiness and respect, I know. But I still miss ... Oh, why can't I feel like everyday? I don't even remember when ... when _this_ returned in my mind so hardly ... and so terribly ..."

While the Dragon Trainer was thinking about this, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut exited from their house. When they noticed the Haddock boy on the bench, they walked near him, and Tuffnut said:-"Ehy, Hiccup! How are you?"

The boy rose the head and looked at them, and said with a smile:-"I'm fine, thanks!"

Ruff looked at him not so convinced, and said:-" Hic, are you sure?"

"Of course, why?", the boy asked.

"Because .. you seem upset for something.", said the girl with braids.

"Yes. Did we do something bad? Or do you have some problem with dragons or your father?", Tuff asked looking at his friend, who seemed shocked from what he said.

"No no! My father is ok. And dragons ... well, a part those Terrible Terrors that stole all the fish of Bucket, everything is ok."

The twins looked at him still unconvinced, but then they decided to not keep to with it.

"Ok ... so, see you later, Hic!", Ruff said, walking away with her brother.

Hiccup waved them smiling and then stood up, walking towards his house. Out of it, he found Toothless waiting for him out of the door.

"Ehy bud! Are you ready?", asked the boy happily. The Night Fury nodded happily.

Hic chuckled, and climbed on the reptile.

* * *

After some minutes, Hic and Toothless were enjoying their flight. The wind blew in the hair of the young Viking, who closed the eyes and let the air stroking his cheeks, making him relaxing and sighing in happiness.

Toothless "smiled" and growled happily. Then, the two flew towards the sea, and flew nearer the sea surface, touching it with the paws of Toothless. Hic seemed really happy. Just the wind, the sunset and Toothless. What could be worse than this? Water splashes arrived on his face, and the boy giggled amused. After some seconds, Toothless reached the clouds, and started to spin on himself. After that, he flew dive. Hic left the saddle, and let him fall towards the sea. Toothless flew nearer him, and after the two fell for some meters, the boy grabbed the saddle, returning to sit on it and to fly yelling in joy with his best friend, enjoying it with all his heart.

* * *

That evening, when Hiccup and Toothless entered in their house, found Stoick waiting near the table.

"Welcome back, son! How was the flight?", Stoick asked.

"Fine, thanks dad! The air was really fresh!", Hiccup said happily.

"Good, I'm happy for you! Now, come here! I have a task for you!"

Hiccup blinked the eyes in surprise, and walked towards the table. On it, Stoick had put a map of the Archipelago. Hic looked at it, and his father said:-" Hiccup, we discovered that in this zone, near the Breakneck Bog, there's a little island in which there's a big gold deposit. We can use it to deal with the tribe of Rock Eaters. You now how they care about gold."

Hiccup nodded. He knew very well how that tribe loved gold. Last time someone tried to steal it from them, it came back home ... without arms and legs.

"So, I ask you to fly with Toothless on it. And then, to see if the deposit is really there.", Stoick concluded.

Hiccup looked at him, and then at the map. "Ok, dad. I'll do it. But I think that if I leave now,I can return home tomorrow morning, right before lunch. What do you think?"

Stoick looked at his son, and then nodded. "Ok, son. But be careful. Do you want to bring with you one of your friends?"

"No, I don't. I mean, with Toothless I could do it faster."

Stoick nodded again, and said:-"Ok, then. I think it's time you go, then."

* * *

After an hour, Hiccup and Toothless were in front of the Academy's entrance, waving their friends and Gobber and Spitelout.

"Be careful Hic. And I hope you find that deposit!", Astrid said happily.

Hiccup nodded with a smile, and said:-" Sure! So, see you soon, guys! I'll come back tomorrow morning!"

And climbed on Toothless. After that, the dragon jumped and the two disappeared in the sky, flying towards Breakneck Bog.

Stoick looked at his son flying in the sky, and then a little smile appeared on his face. "I know you'll find something really important, Hic. I hope you'll enjoy it!"

**I know it isn't so great as chapter, now! But, don't worry, in the next we'll discover more!**

**Hope you liked it, please review. Advices about language are really accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehy! Here second chapter! I couldn't believe when I saw someone has reviewed this story yet! And that it became the favourite of three people yet! **

**Anyway, after the first chapter, we'll see what Hiccup is thinking and why these thoughts are so terrible. I know maybe it is something used from many writers, but I wanted to write it because I felt it was really interesting and beautiful, and I wanted to treat it really.**

**Thanks again.**

Chapter 2

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the sea, towards the island Stoick talked about.

The Dragon Trainer had the eyes focused on the sea. This mission could be really important for Berk and its inhabitants. The Rock Eaters were a very terrible tribe, that could kill someone biting the throat for three seconds. And this wasn't a joke, since Hiccup has known a warrior who has lost a limb due the bite of the chief's nephew, a strong and big boy with red hair and a terrible appetite.

Hiccup twisted his tongue at the thought, and removed it from his mind, returning to look at the sea.

It was calm and limpid, and the moon 's light was lightening it wonderfully.

Hiccup smiled seeing it, and felt a relaxing sensation.

His mind was empty from everything.

But suddenly, this happiness and relax made him thinking about ... _that_.

And so his mind was terribly full of that sadness _that_ hit him in a so terrible way.

He felt pain, _that_ so hateful pain.

At the beginning, chaos: positive thoughts against negative thoughts.

And after five minutes, something terrible and painful, like an axe in the chest, hit and almost made him close the eyes. Toothless was keeping to fly normally, without feeling his friend's sensation.

Hiccup blinked once, and then half-closed the eyes. At least, he closed them completely.

He started to sob, in a terrible way.

And at least, tears fell off his eyes. His sobs became stronger and painful.

"Why ... why ... WHY did you leave me?! Why?! I thought you were away, I thought you were somewhere away from me. Then ... why did you came to me ... when you're not here with me?!"

And cried harder, tears falling on Toothless' neck. The dragon didn't pay attention to him.

"I thought you were ... why?! I always live my life normally. I have something really important to do everyday. I have dragons, that made me discover I'm important for something! I found friends, I found a family, I found the love! I found a friend who loves me and is always with me, by my side.

Those guys love me, and I love them! And my father ... my father loves me like he should do every time! And he loves me, really, really!

So ... why did you leave me so?! Why ...

Your presence was terrible for me ... but also loveable. I love you, because you love me! You always loved me, I know it! And so I'll keep to love you, no matter what! Nobody will change my mind.

I miss you, I really miss you ... MOM!"

And reprised to cry softly, but also desperately. The sun was rising, and Toothless was reaching Breakneck Bog.

Hiccup sighed terribly. His heart was really in pain, and he was finding so much pain in there. The thought made him crying more, and more, and more. He couldn't stop.

At least, he found the force to react, and rose the head, sighing for the last time. And then, he breathed in relief. He found the force to watch in front of him, and managed to focus the eyes just on that. His spirit was in peace, but he couldn't know if the thought was gone or was still inside him. It was the thought that followed him for all his life, especially when he was still the Useless.

But for now, the boy was calmly looking at it, and made his heart calm. He managed to stop the heart's beating, finding a bit of calmness.

So he huffed, and looked in front of him; Breakneck Bog was behind them, now. And the island of the deposit was nearer.

**I know it could be a classic fiction, but I'll see if I could put in it something other. And get ready, because the third chapter will probably be really interesting!**

**Thanks for your reading, advices about language and plot are really accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, Hiccup will reach the Island. But what will he find there?**

**I do not own Httyd or its characters (especially for my OC characters). This Disclaimer counts for every chapter of the story, EVERY.**

Chapter 3

Finally, when the sun was rose, Toothless landed on the Island. After Hiccup dismounted, the two stared at the forest in front of them. It was very big and rich of trees, probably more than Berk's forest.

And the chirps of the birds could be heard everywhere.

Hiccup still had the eyes really red, and was breathing slowly. _That_ pain hurt his heart terribly. The terrible pain of her mother's thought was disappeared, but his mind was still full of sadness and great pain. The boy couldn't help to think at her. The thought was still there, terrible and ready to return in his mind.

He couldn't believe at the fact that HER thought was back.

And now, it could stay there for a long, long time.

Toothless turned the head to him, and saw discomfort and pain. The dragon couldn't talk, but anyway it could try to make its rider and friend happy. Really.

So, it groaned a less, and touched the hand of Hiccup.

The boy looked at him, and looked in its green eyes. The boy had a depressed look on his face, and he also didn't feel to look at his friend or to start a conversation. But then said:-"Oh, bud. I'm just ..."

But Toothless didn't let him finish. In fact he rose the head and looked at him intensely.

Hiccup looked at him too, not knowing what to say to his friend.

Then, after some minutes, the Dragon Trainer smiled, sniffled twice and stroked the nose of his friend.

"Do not worry, Toothless. I'm fine."

Toothless looked at him as to verify Hiccup said the truth, and seemed a less unconviced of it. But then nodded and reprised to walk side by side his trainer.

* * *

The two walked for an hour, and at least they reached a little lake, similar to the Cove's. Hiccup decided to rest a less, and sighing sat on the grass, looking at the water.

Toothless had the idea to swim a less in the lake, even because he felt a less hungry, and maybe there could be some fish in there.

"Beware of the eels, Tooth!", said Hiccup watching him.

Toothless looked at him and snorted, as to say:-"I know it, don't remind it to me!"

Hiccup shook the head laughing, and then laid on the grass, closing the eyes.

He seemed the calmness was back again in his mind. Now he was happy and was peacefully resting without be worried. His mind gave him a thought of his Island, and of his friends. He smiled happily, and then an image of Astrid arrived in front of him, smiling in the way he liked so much. Hiccup smiled too, and walked towards her, hugging her and resting the chin on her shoulder, stroking her back. She did the same, and hugged him strongly. They stayed so, in love and happiness, under the gaze of Gobber from the forge, and of their friends, who were behind them, smiling happily.

After an half and hour, Hic rose up and called Toothless, that exited from the water and walked towards him. Then stood in front of the boy, and rose the head, and after some seconds ... he regurgitated the fish.

"No, thanks bud, but I'm not hungry."

Toothless blinked surprised, and then restarted to walk.

* * *

The forest was really with more trees than the Berk's forest, all lined. And they were also high, very high. Their branches could accomodate a large number of birds ... and Terrible Terrors.

"Ehy ... I wonder if there are dragons here. Of course ... maybe we could meet Terrible Terrors ... but since we are near Breakneck Bog, there could be Smothering Smokebreaths ... but for a so big number of trees, even a ... Timberjack! Oh, well, I hope not, or we could get hurt in a very terrible way. I hope not."

Then he decided to focus on his task: find the deposit of gold. It couldn't be so hard, he needed to find a big rock or a mountain, and then dig a less with the help of Toothless and see if the gold was there.

After another hour, Hic stopped to walk. There was something strange in the air. The birds have stopped to chirp and sing. Maybe it was the presence of Toothless, but they were chirping even when they were walking without a problem. So, now there was something other that could make them stop.

Or maybe, _ someone_ other.

Hiccup looked carefully in every direction, and so Toothless, that wasn't really calm.

Suddenly, the Fury rose the ears, as if he heard something.

"What's wrong, bud?", Hiccup asked worried.

Toothless didn't snort or growl in response, but kept to look carefully at the trees. Hiccup looked in that direction too, but he couldn't understand what could be wrong.

After ten minutes, Hiccup and the dragon started to walk away, but suddenly a big cloud appeared in front of them, and started to move towards them fastly.

"Oh, oh!", Hiccup exclaimed, knowing perfectly what was going on.

"Toothless, ready to face them!", the boy said, and Toothless looked at there, growling angrily.

And after some minutes, the cloud wrapped them. Toothless rose the wing the covered Hiccup, growling at the smoke. Hiccup kneeled and waited.

But then, something grabbed his leg and started to grab him away. And after some second, the boy found himself flying due the Smothering Smokebreath that was grabbing his metal leg.

"Toothless! It grabbed me! Toothless!"

The dragon rose the head and saw his friend in trouble. So roared and jumped, trying to hit the little grey dragon, but he failed.

Due Hiccup's absence, he couldn't even fly. And Hiccup was being grabbed away, cause now other three Smokebreaths were grabbing him from the arms and the other leg.

Toothless roared again, and tried to fly towards them, but he fell on the ground after a few meters.

And then, he was attacked from other seven Smokebreaths, that started to bite and hit him like a bee's swarm.

"No! Toothless!", the Haddock boy yelled.

Hiccup tried to think to something fastly, but the Smokebreath was too and more ferocious.

Now, the Dragon Trainer was at a not so high height, but he was being grabbing away from his friend. And this just because his leg. "Wait ... the leg!"

And so an idea came in his mind. He looked at the Smothering Smokebreath that was grabbing his leg. He sighed, and then spat moved his good leg, kicking it.

After that, he moved his foot on the metal leg, and after some hits ... the said leg fell on the grass, and he threw it away. The Smothering Smokebreath saw it, and let the boy go, flying towards it.

Hiccup fell on the grass, and then saw other two little dragons flying towards the leg. He jumped towards it too, and then dashed towards it. His hand grabbed it before the Smokebreaths could, and then the boy hit the dragons with it on the head. The two fell on the ground a less stunned, and Hic jumped away on his only leg, trying to put the metal limb on its place, before the two dragons could react. Luckily he did it, and then ran towards Toothless very fast.

The Night Fury managed to defeat three Smokebreaths, but the other four were still flying and biting him. Hiccup took the metal leg again off, and waved it, yelling:-"Ehy, you! Take it!"

And threw the leg in the forest. The dragons saw it, and flew after it. Hiccup sighed, and jumped fastly towards Toothless. The Fury had a lot of injuries on all the body.

"Oh, Toothless! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

The Fury looked at him, and nodded slowly. Then its eyes focused on the missing leg of Hiccup. The boy looked a tit too, and then smiled. "Don't worry, bud. It's ok."

And then kneeled near the black dragon. He looked under its hip, and then revealed a little green Terrible Terror.

"Sharpshot, now up to you! Go and take back my leg, please!"

The little Terror nodded, and then flew fastly where the Smokebreaths has flown.

Hiccup smiled, and then looked at Toothless. "It's ok, Tooth. He will take my leg back soon!"

And then started to check the injuries of Toothless. "They don't seem serious injuries. Luckily. But now, we have to move away from here and rest."

Toothless looked at him and moaned.

After some minutes, Sharpshot reappeared, with the metal leg of Hiccup in its mouth.

But suddenly a bigger noise was heard, and the boy and the dragons turned behind. Their eyes widened scared. From the trees, roaring terribly, appeared a Timberjack!

"Hurry up, run, guys!", the boy yelled.

The three friends started to run away, leaving that place and turning to the West. But the Timberjack saw them, and started to fly dangerously towards them, roaring terribly.

Sharpshot flew towards the tree, followed by Toothless. Hiccup reached him and managed to jump on the saddle. After a few seconds, the tow were flying over the trees, and then disappeared to the east, leaving a furious Timberjack behind them.

"Oh, thanks bud! We managed to avoid it! Luckily! And now, let's go!"

And with that, the boy and the dragon flew towards the end of the forest, followed by the green Terror.

* * *

_That evening_

Hiccup and the two dragons were around a little fire, in a little cave found by the boy.

Toothless was licking the injuries on his paw, while Sharpshot was fell asleep near him.

Hiccup was with the back against the rock, and was checking his metal leg. It wasn't damaged or scratched.

So the boy put it on its place, and looked at his injured friend. Toothless noticed it, and looked at him.

The boy gave him a smile, and said:-"It's ok, bud. We should rest now. Tomorrow, we'll restart to search that deposit. Oh, I almost forgot!"

The boy crawled near Sharpshot, and woke him up.

"I'm sorry, Sharpshot, but you have to come back home tonight. Our friend could be worried, since I said I'd come back today for lunch."

And then took a paper form his bag, and wrote something. After that, he gave it to the little dragon, and he flew away, towards the sea.

Hiccup looked him fly away, and then turned to Toothless, that was looking at him with a tired look.

Tomorrow, he'd find the deposit, and so he'd come back home and the could made a trade with the Rock Eaters.

"Hoping they'd like it. Or we should restart another war. O dear. Well, come on, bud. Go to sleep."

Toothless groaned, and with a yawn fell asleep.

Hiccup rested the back against the wall of the cave, and closed the eyes.

**Action part happened! And maybe, that Timberjack could return! Hope you enjoyed it, advices about plot and language are really accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! **

**I am soooooo sorry about this story, but you know, sadly I didn't know how to keep it, a lot of writer's block!**

**But now I managed to find some ideas about this, and maybe they are good. So, aithout any other word, let's return to this so long waited story!**

**I want to thank who reviewed the chapters before, it means a lot for me. Happy you liked it!**

**Special thanks to DoomsdayBeamXD for the precious language advices! Thanks a lot, I enjoy it! **

**And now, let's return to Hiccup and his Old Thoughts.**

**If you are lovers of sad and touching stories, I suggest you to read my other story,**

**REMEMBERING A GREAT LEADER**

**Hope you'll like it, as wel this chapter. Keep so.**

Chapter 4

The next day, Hiccup woke up yawning deeply. The day before was really an exhausting and hard way to start his mission, like it has always been for every Viking; gladly he wasn't hurt in a dangerous way, and neither Toothless was, even if its skin was full of wound and bites due the Smokebreaths' attack.

The dragon woke up and yawned loudly. Hiccup rubbed his neck and stood up, stretching his arms.

"Morning bud. I hope you slept well."

The dragon groaned sleepily. Hiccup smiled and looked at its skin.

"Of course you're fine. You're strong and brave. I seriously doubt a group of Smokebreaths could hurt you in a worst way."

Toothless moaned again, and rose the head as to say "Of course. I'm a Night Fury, after all. The great and powerful Night Fury. Those kind of flying metal eater are so lucky I didn't break their little precious wings."

Hic chuckled, and patted its ears. After that, he put the head out of the cave, to see if _someone_ or _something _was out there, near them.

The thin boy looked in every direction, but everywhere there were just trees, bushes and calmness. No wind, no birds, and no dragons.

"Ok. So, I think it's time to search the deposit, find it and then come back home. Come on bud, let's do this thing."

Twenty minutes after, the two friends were in the forest, walking side by side, and looking for any beast or danger that could appear at the last minute.

Toothless' nose was moving to control if the little grey dragons of the day before were still there, ready to fight them again.

Hiccup was worried too, fearing not just the Smokebreaths' presence, but also the Timberjack's. Its angry look was the clear evidence that the big dragon couldn't stand intruders in its territory.

But at least, the two friends reached a zone of the forest without trees,rocks and bushes. Just a great field of grass. Hiccup looked at it amazed, and while he was walking, he felt a delicious sensation of calmness. The wind reprised to blow, and moved his hair, freshing his skin. The boy was feeling a great sensation. Finally he was calm, really calm. Calm and so relaxed that he also started to feel a bit ... happy. Happy and relieved.

After he walked for a long time, he decided to stop and to lay on the grass, enjoying his refounded relax. Now everything was ok.

"After all, this mission isn't so bad. This place is amazing;I know someone who could stay here for an entire day, after a long work time. And why not, maybe also Gobber could come here. Or maybe ... I could stay here with ... ASTRID! Oh, Astrid! It could be so beautiful! Or even ... dad! I should tell it to dad! So he could come here and enjoy this place, instead returning home and stay all the time with the ice on his head. Yes, why not! A beautiful and relaxing afternoon, me and my dad! Like when I was a baby, and we stayed all the afternoon on the edge of the cliffs, hugged all three to each other, like dad always told me! Yes ... all of three..."

And then, almost in that exact moment, the thought returned. The thought was in his head again, and was bringing with it _those feelings._

The heart was full of pain, an headache was coming, the chest was burning like someone threw a dagger in it, and the eyes were full of water.

They were not three anymore. They were not three since a long time. A very long time. They were two, just two. Those other hands, those other eyes, sweet eyes that looked at him with love. He didn't remember a lot about it in reality, but by the tales of his father, it should be a great moment for their family.

And this was more hurting, because he couldn't remember it. But now, the real hurting was instead the remember of her. Because he remember her, in a way. In his thoughts there were just the hair, the eyes. The sweet eyes of the only human being who had loved him for a very long time.

And he couldn't say anything more or think anything more, because ... because he ... because he realized he'd never had that moment in his mind, because he couldn't even talk or think at the time. He couldn't remember anything, because he was just starting to do this ... he was just starting to feel all the love and the affect ... but he couldn't have any image about it.

"No ... No ... Mom. MOM! MOM! Mom."

Toothless heard his sobbing, and ran towards him. When he reached the boy, his nose touched his arm, moaning sadly as to say:-"Calm down, calm down! It's ok, don't cry, Hiccup."

But the boy was still desperating, apparently not hearing his friend's touch. Toothless kept to do rub him, and after some seconds, Hiccup opened slowly the eyes, still in tears, and rose the head. He cried for some other seconds.

And then, at least, he sniffled, and stood up, trembling a less. But then, he found again the force to face the pain, and sniffled again. At least, he started to walk away, followed by his friend's concerned and caring look.

After another long walk, he reached what he considered as the goal of his search: a big rock near a cliff.

It was high, and seemed also very resistent.

The reason Hiccup looked so interested at it was that surely that rock could contain some minerals ... and probably also gold.

Since Hic looked has studied a lot minerals when Berk started to find a way to befriend the Rock Eaters tribe, he knew perfectly how to serach them and where.

He has also made practice alongside Fishlegs, in Berk, and soon demonstrated to be a very good searcher, since the two managed to find a deposit of rubins hid by a though blast of ice near the Dragon Mountain.

Hiccup looked at it carefully, and then approached the rock; it was ruvid and though.

Toothless watched silently his friend's work, intrigued by his movements on the rock.

Hic scratched the rock slowly, and approached his eyes to it, trying to find out something ...

After some minutes, he started to move around it, his hand keeping to move on the rock.

After a few steps, the boy called Toothless and said:-"Bud, scratch here, please."

Toothless looked confused, but did what Hic asked him.

And then, Hic approahed the rock again, and after another inspection, sighed and shookmhis head.

"This is not te rock we were searching for, bud. Let's try again in another place."

And with that, the two came back in the forest.

Hic watched around him again, absolutely careful and annoyed about the danger of the Smokebreaths.

A possible solution could be the one about taking off the peg leg and stzy on Toothless.

But since without it the boy was unable to do anything, he couldn't do this. Because if he'd take off the leg, he couldn't run, and also he couldn't help Toothless to fly.

Sometimes he found the force to look, when he was alone, totally angry at his leg.

Why Vikings looked so proudly at these "Glory Marks", he couldn't tell it.

All the Vikings without a leg he knew looked so happy about it, included Gobber.

Maybe it was because they thought all the time about what they did to lose their legs, and that it made them happy they at least did something useful and gloriousus, even it made them obtain a so permanent and very notable look.

So the boy kept his walk, and the thinking about the leg made him totally distracted, and this made him feel a bit better again.

Toothless noticed this, and so he touched his friend's arm cooing.

" I am fine bud, don't worry! I am perfectly fine,", the boy said with his characteristic smile.

The Fury looked at him, and then watched him keeping to walk, always following him.

**Maybe it was again sad and bor7ng, but hope you are happy this story is back!**

**At least, for now.**

**Thanks to all the ones who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, you are all great! **

**Advices about language and plot are really accepted!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


End file.
